mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shapeshifter (Own Character)
The Shapeshifter is an un-named mare, coming from a distant planet (unrevealed yet). Early Life (Pre-Equestria Life) Not much has been revealed yet about The Shapeshifters past life. She does not originate from Equestria, the reason why or how is still unknown. Life in Equestria Once arriving in Equestria, The Shapeshifter was in her first form (Fluttershy), meaning she didn't spend too many years on her own planet. After a while the mare began dating an R63'ed version of Applejack, and is still dating him today. In her first conversation with her coltfriend, The Shapeshifter stated that she was 20 years old. She's been having a pretty lonely time because her coltfriend was busy all the time, so she tried meeting more ponies. One day, as she was walking through PonyVille, she bumped into The Doctor. After a small chat and on a small journey into space with the Doctor, she was recruited as his Companion. Life with the Doctor WIP Shapeshifting The Shapeshifters ability to shift happens everytime The Shapeshifter would be deathly injured. At the point of dead (where a normal pony would be dead) The Shapeshifter would begin a "Three Phase" state. Phase one In phase one, there aren't many physical or mental changes. It can however, be noticed as the eyes become red, sometimes a dark red. This is a warning phase, telling The Shapeshifter that she/he will shift soon. Phase two In phase two, there are a variety of possible changes that can happen. You could get physical changes, such as growing horns (Fluttershy), or there can be no physical changes, but random personality changes (Vinyl). This is the main phase of the shifting process, as the body is trying to search for a new form, and sometimes a few of the searches get released too early. Note: The changes made in phase two are not always indicating the next form (Vinyl was acting like Pinkie Pie). Phase three In phase three, the next body is selected and the only thing remaining is to get rid of the old, dead body. The Shapeshifter becomes completely white, losing all her emotions and being unable to speak. Forms of The Shapeshifter The Shapeshifter had three forms so far: First form (Fluttershy) The Shapeshifters first form was Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony, and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Death: Fluttershy died being lethaly poisoned. More info about her death was never released because she never talked about it with anyone. Date: 12th June 2012 - 17th July 2012; Second form (Vinyl Scratch / DJ Pon-3) The Shapeshifters second form was Vinyl Scratch AKA DJ Pon-3. Death: Vinyl Scratch died from a knife stab to the fight after an encounter (second one) with her nameless Rival which also suffered the same fate as Vinyl Scratch (both of them being Shapeshifters) Date: 17th July 2012 - 9th September 2012; Third form (Twilight Sparkle) The Shapeshifters third and current form is Twilight Sparkle Date: 9th September 2012 - Present; Trivia *When the Shapeshifter was created, she was planned to be able to shift between forms whenever she wanted but that idea got removed because of the character being overpowered. *The Shifting process is a reference to the Doctor Who regeneration process, even being a vital plot point from "The Doctor"'s story arch.